


Newborn

by stunningepiphanies



Series: 1990-verse [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Illya/Gaby/Napoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunningepiphanies/pseuds/stunningepiphanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1969: "She looks too small, Gaby. Are they always so small?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble takes place in the verse of my fic 1990 (which WELL be getting a second chapter) . It'll make more sense if you read that first, but this works as a standalone too.

"She is….perfect, just like her mother."

It was the first thing Illya had said in the half hour since Gaby had handed their two and some change months old daughter to him. She almost fit in his hands, and she suspected that was a part of the overall amazement. Gaby curled closer into his side, running a hand through his short hair. He'd said it before, the night Ivanna was born, but it was nice to hear it again. Honestly, it was nice to hear his voice at all. She missed it desperately. 

"She looks too small, Gaby. Are they always so small?" he asked after another beat, concern coloring every part of his being.

Gaby just snorted. "Everything is small to you. No, she's much bigger than she has any right to be. Do you know what happens when a couple like us has a child?" Illya, of course, just greeted her with a blank look. Ugh, men. "The mother _suffers_." The doom and dread coloring her words were mocking for the most part, but there was a small part of her that still wanted to throttle him. No woman her size should ever have to give birth to the child of a dammed giant.

She loved her little girl, of course. But she knew now that's going to be it for any more children.

Illya was baffled for a moment at her accusation, but then grinned wide. "So you think I am _too_ big?" Oh, ohhh, he was so lucky his hands were full of baby or else she would go over there and slap the grin off his big, narcissistic face. But no, she wouldn't rise to his bait. Anyway, it was nice to see a smile on him again, no more of those dark cold scowls she saw in Waverly's surveillance photos. 

"Keep that kind of talk up and I'll have to take Iva away from you."

They lapsed into quiet again, content to just listen to their daughter's small, sleepy baby noises. The last week had been a nightmare of colic and sporadic sleep, but even now Iva seemed to he sleeping better than she ever had. Taking after her mother, Gaby thought. She'd always slept better when she was with Illya, too. Even with all the anger and rage he kept bottled up inside him, he radiated relaxation and calm. It was better than any sleeping pill she'd ever taken. 

Pity she could only have it a few weeks out of the year. 

"She looks just like you, " Gaby murmered, a yawn breaking off the rest of the thought. Illya smiled down at her fondly, and she had to resist reaching up to pat his face. Oh, yes, the best sleeping pill in the entire world, this man. "Solo will be heartbroken when he sees her, you know."

"Oh, yes," Illya rumbled in response. "That's just what Cowboy needed- more of himself." 

She sighed, tucking herself into his side even closer, while their daughter cooed and did the same in her father's arms "Can you imagine it, though? He and I could make beautiful children."

"Not as beautiful as ours."

Well no, Gaby supposed. They could lord this win over Solo, at least.


End file.
